Nebula Light
Character Personality Nebula Light is a peppy and optimistic person, despite her fate to have one of the most complicated stories ever after. She is on the Rebels side for unknown reasons. Her parents tell her that they cannot tell her who her future prince is, as that would ruin the story. She stands up for her beliefs and is not afraid of publicity. Her eyes can see the relationships between people. Her hair can project images of other places and other times at will. Her locket is filled with a star that will bring hope when all seems lost. Nebula, however happy she is, always tries to hide her curiosity, which can get her into trouble. Many times, she "pulls" the relationship lines between people to tweak it a bit, like Bunny and Alistair. She replaced it with a love line she got from her Beaded Bag of Relationships. Appearance Nebula's long hair resembles the cosmos: it is literally a television into space. Her eyes are deep blue, and has skin as pale as Apple White. Her eyes are dark purple with some sparks that resemble stars and she has pale pink lips. Her clothes are casual T-shirts that feature some kind of famous nebula and outer space and usually a pair of tight long jeans. She wears purple-and-white shoes with white laces. Her general make up is a little shiny purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick and a hint of mascara. Her jewellery is nearly nonexistent: only a pair of star-shaped earrings and a star-shaped locket that her mother gave her. Interests Nebula always chats with her BBFAs in her free time, and has never neglected a friend in need before. This, combined with her powers, makes her run around a lot. She has never ever had a lie cross her lips if she could help it, and when she does, she sleeps for a night in rags and tatters to punish herself and prepare for the life of a slave. Fairy Tale Main article: Starlight Relationships Family Nebula is the daughter of Queen Starlight and King Izmir Charming (who is not, in the least, related to the Charming's at EAH). Friends She finds her best friends are Astra White and Aya Bird, but she never passes up the offer to gossip about relationships with C.A.Cupid. A lot of the Rebels find her engrossing when she talks and cool when she performs, but most of the Royals have doubts about more Rebels speaking up for themselves. Pets Nebula has a white kitten named Pearl. Pearl usually sits in Nebula's bag because they would never be separated. Romance Nebula doesn't like the idea of a future prince she is destined to marry, but she does want to know who he is, in case she does not like him. She has a great deal of boys crushing on her, but she really only wants someone with no real fairy tale. Her relationship line of love currently spanning through only her to her parents. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Starlight Category:Princesses